gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Snitch Hitch
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Lance sitzt auf dem Sofa und telefoniert) * Lance Vance: Rosa. Nein, blau. Nein, weiß. Ich nehme alle drei. (Victor kommt und reißt ihm das Telefon aus der Hand) * Lance: Hey, ich ruf zurück! (Vic schmeißt den Apparat heftig auf den Boden) * Lance: Was passt dir nicht? * Victor Vance: Was mir nicht passt? Dass wir noch beide draufgehen, weil du so’n Schwachkopf bist. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst? * Lance: Ach, halt’s Maul und lass dir endlich Eier wachsen. * Victor (wird laut):' Was? Was hast du gesagt? ''(kommt bedrohlich schnell auf Lance zu und zieht ihn am T-Shirt hoch) * '''Victor: Und wann lässt du Großmaul dir ein scheiß Hirn wachsen? (im Hintergrund taucht Victors und Lances Mutter mit ihrem Freund auf) * Janet Vance: Hallo, Jungs! * Lance & Victor: Mom! * Janet: Victor, lass deinen Bruder los. * Victor: Was machst du denn hier, Mom? (Janet und ihr Freund kommen langsam, aber sicher die Treppe im Apartment runter) * Janet: Einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Ich bin von den Drogen weg. * Victor: Die alte Leier... * Janet: Lance, Schatz, kann ich was zu trinken haben? * Lance: Wer ist das? (zeigt auf einen Typen, der mit Janet gekommen ist) * Janet: Javier. Er war sehr lieb zu mir... * Lance: Och, hör doch auf. Ich hab deine Scheißtour satt, Mom. (er steht auf) * Lance: Du bist da, um uns wieder dazwischenzufunken. * Janet: Wie kannst du so was sagen? Ich hab euch großgezogen. * Lance: Tante Enid hat uns großgezogen, nicht du. * Janet: Ich bin clean. Gib mir ’ne Chance, Victor. Bitte. * Victor: Du kannst bei Lance wohnen, Mom. (Lance glaubt, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen) * Victor: Aber ich will keinen Ärger. Er baut schon genug Mist. * Lance: Äh, Vic, wir müssen deinen Bekannten vom Flughafen abholen. * Victor: Was? * Lance: Ich erklär’s dir unterwegs. (er macht Vic ein Zeichen und geht Richtung Ausgang) * Victor: Oh, okay. Und ihr zwei macht keinen Ärger. (er geht ebenfalls, während seine Mutter im Hintergrund mit ihrem Freund rummacht... ...vor dem Hotel) * Victor: Welcher „Bekannte am Flughafen“? * Lance: Der Typ ist ’n Dealer, der aussteigen will. Er hat für uns Unterlagen über die große Lieferung, die reinkommt. * Victor: Was kostet die Sache? (beide steigen in einen Cheetah) * Lance: Wer nichts wagt, gewinnt nichts. Wir sind jetzt Yuppies, Bruderherz. (unterwegs zum Flughafen) * Lance: Seine Maschine kann jederzeit abheben, also lass krachen, aber richtig.'' (im Terminal am Flughafen steht an einem Fernsprecher ein Mann im Anzug, der Drogendealer) miniatur|Der Drogendealer * Lance: Hast du die Ware? * Drogendealer: Ihr seid zu spät. Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. * Lance (laut und wütend):''' Das war unsere Akte! Wem hast du sie verkauft? * '''Drogendealer: Irgend ’nem Kerl am Terminal C. Hat ’nen Privatjet. Und ’ne Privatarmee. Mit dem solltest du dich lieber nicht anlegen. * Lance (immer noch laut):' Das werden wir ja sehen. ''(kurz darauf, während des Kampfes gegen die Bodyguards des Aktenkäufers) * '''Lance: Wo ist meine Akte, ihr Bastarde? Reizt mich bloß nicht. Euch tret ich in die Ärsche. Na los, ihr Wichser. (nachdem alle Bodyguards tot sind, erscheinen vier Biker auf Motorrädern) * Lance: Was zum Teufel wollen die jetzt hier? * Victor: Wir sind wohl nicht die Einzigen, die dein Kontaktmann heute versetzt hat. * Lance: Ich hol die Akte. (Lance rennt zum Jet, während Victor inzwischen die Biker tötet. Nach deren Tötung steht Victor mit verschränken Armen vor dem Jet, Lance ist noch drin) * Victor: Lance? * Lance: Mann, der Junge wusste echt, wie man reist. Ist voll stylish da drin. * Victor: Vergiss es. Hast du die Akte? (Lance kommt mit dem Zeug raus) * Lance: Klar. Null Problemo. * Victor: Null Problemo? Ich hätte deine Hilfe gebrauchen können, du Arschgesicht! * Lance: Reg dich ab. Ist doch alles gut. * Victor: Lance, nimm die Akte und geh mir bloß aus den Augen. Mission thumb|left|261px|Vic droht Lance Die Mission fängt mit der Instruktion an, dass du zu einer bestimmten Zeit am Escobar Int. Airport sein sollst. Das dürfte nicht das Problem sein, du hast gut dreieinhalb Spielstunden für die Fahrt. Hast du die Polizei am Hals, musst du sie erst durch Schmiergeld oder Pay’n’Spray loswerden, bevor du zum Flughafen kannst. Um genau zu sein, musst du zum südlichen Terminal, mit dem großen Escobar-Schriftzug und dem geschwungenen Dach. Beim Durchschreiten der Sicherheitstür werden dir – ähnlich wie beim Golfclub – sämtliche Waffen abgeknöpft. Nach der Flughafen-Szene solltest du dein Equipment auf keinen Fall vergessen! Fahr jetzt weiter zum Landefeld auf der Nordseite des Terminal C (südlich der Fort Baxter Air Base). Aber Achtung: Der Aktenkäufer besitzt acht Bodyguards, die rings um den Privatjet stehen und mit ihren Micro-SMGs aus allen Rohren schießen, wenn du ankommst. Mit Überfahren kommst du nicht weit, da dein Auto zu schnell in Brand gerät. Also nimm dir eine Waffe, die schon von Weitem schießen kann (zum Beispiel ein Scharfschützengewehr). Immer gut ist natürlich auch ein AK-47-Sturmgewehr. Sind alle erledigt, tauchen unversehens vier Biker auf, die es ebenfalls auf die Unterlagen abgesehen haben, also töte auch sie (sie haben nicht so gute Waffen, also ist es kein Problem, sie auszuschalten). Ist das erledigt, ist die Mission geschafft. Im Übrigen basiert das Modell des Drogendealers auf dem eines Mendez-Schlägers. Ob es sich um ein Gangmitglied des Kartells handelt, ist unbekannt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn du es nicht rechtzeitig schaffst, zum Dealer zu kommen oder Lance Vance stirbt. Fortsetzung Lance Vances → From Zero to Hero [[100-Prozent-Checkliste (VCS)|'Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht']] Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen